


Ancient Airs and dances

by EaRayos



Series: Adventures with violin in hand [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaRayos/pseuds/EaRayos
Summary: It's the third semester in the music college, and with a better standing at not being the new one anymore, great changes come that can make everything you knew before, be different. From joining a band, to losing someone in life, Jyn Erso learns what is to finally belong someplace, and learn to give herself.third installation of adventures with violin in hand.





	1. I knew I loved you

“Alright class, let’s take it from 25 until the dal segno, good?” the groaning of the musicians rang around the stage.    
  


 

It was the new semester at Yavin IV University for Music, and our Jyn Erso was currently sitting in her first seat from the second violins at the Rogue One orchestra from professor Chirrut. Said chinese professor had decided giving such name because this was his favorite class and so it was deemed to be named. The monk dressing man had his baton raised, and conducted his students to the music of Ancient Airs and Dances by Respighi. For this session, this was the only classical piece out of the rest, now that apparently the maestro thought it would be the best to get some arrangements from covers and scores from movies. On their first day of classes, they all received their musics and prepared to get them in their folders, which was a Beatles medley, The Girl with the Flaxen Hair by Debussy, Robin Hood and his Merry Men from “The Adventures of Robin Hood” by Korngold, the theme song for Galaxy Wars by John Williams, and finally, the one the danish woman was disliking greatly… I knew I loved you by Ennio Morricone. This last piece was one that came out too emotional for the green eyed mostly because of her own issues. 

  
  


Today was light, and it was only early February. Winter was at it’s hardest and was going to leave them soon, but in such a humid south place, the benefits of not having snow was something Jyn was loving very much. 

 

The one more time had finished, and this being the end of the class already, the violinist quickly cleared her stuff, said her goodbyes to Bodhi, and off she went to her apartment she shared with her godfather Saw Guerrera. She did hear Cassian calling out to her but she really wasn’t ready to deal with him yet. 

 

It has been already a month and so, that she has been evading him. That first day of class they had currently been rotating around each other, and Leia actually joked that they were probably already dating, to which Cassian had cleared it by saying she was only her friend and saw her as a sister, to which she stiffened, and excused herself, checking that indeed her salvation of the awkwardness was her class with her favorite professor Malbus. And since that day, the danish woman really didn’t want to face him and talk only if it was really needed with him, not knowing why this “sisterzone” (as Bodhi named it) really affected her in such way. The half pakistani man knew about this issue, since he and Jyn really had a sibling relationship because he had been hanging out with her during the winter break and actually cared of each other in such manner. 

 

Back with the present, the danish woman was coming up the stairs to her second floor living quarters when she found the door open. Hesitantly, she entered to find the smell of something being burned. Panicking, she placed her instrument by the door, to find her godfather with a fire extinguisher, calming a fire that had occurred. Said man, was now wide eyed, having been caught by his “daughter”. 

 

“What were you trying to cook, Saw?” she smirked as she rested against the wall. 

He tried to smile. “Roast chicken. But it’s now charred carbon.” he laughed. “Take out?”

“Take-out.” she affirmed. 

 

No less than 15 minutes, the two came back with chinese food in hand and Saw took a seat in the sofa, placing the food in the coffee table until he found a channel he was interested in (which was always in the news) and Jyn sat on the floor to be closer to the table. She had brought her pad thai towards her mouth using the chopsticks while the older man, who ate with a fork his rice and roasted duck. He glanced at Jyn, and saw something he felt he hadn’t seen in her green eyes for a while now. 

 

“Jyn… is something bothering you, my child?”

She tensed up slightly. “What do you mean, Saw?” 

“Well… has anything happened at Yavin? I know double colleges must be stressful, especially with how advanced you have been going and even probably finishing within two more semesters…”

“Nothing’s wrong, Saw.” She tried smiling. “Just, lot’s of things in the head.”

He nodded, even if he wasn’t fully trusting her words. 

 

On the next day, Jyn was walking around the inner courtyard, after taking her theory and reading class, when she found an electric guitar playing. Curious because she hadn’t heard before an electric guitar in the university, she walked over to the classroom she found where the sound came from. There, she found a light brown haired man, wearing a black vest over his white shirt and blue jeans playing guitar. He was accompanied by a tall hairy man who played the bass, and were with two other people, one was man in the drums, and a woman in vocals. The danish woman silently entered, and listened to them play. The guitarist saw her, and smirked. 

 

“Well if it isn’t the one and only Jyn Erso.” 

“You know me?” she frowned slightly.

The woman scoffed. “He always wants to know who hangs out with Leia so he would know you from afar.”

“Hey! I’m also in the clarinets of the orchestra, sweetcakes! Of course I’ll know her from there too!”

Now that he mentioned this, Jyn has an idea of who he is. “Han Solo! And Chewie right?” she smiled.

Han smiled. “See? I knew she remembered me. We also met when you entered the college but newbies here take a time adjusting.” he chuckled while Chewie just spoke something in a language only the guitarist knew. “Anyways, Drummer is Greedo. He plays the bassoon too in the orchestra. And the woman here is Hera, she plays the viola in the orchestra too.”

“Oh, sorry for not properly meeting you guys before…” Jyn excused herself. 

“Don’t sweat it. We’re a lot in the class and not much time to get to know each other. But it’s a pleasure to meet you now.” she smiled. “Thanks for helping Ezra and Sabine in the second violins, by the way. They’ve been telling me how Bodhi and you have taken them under your wing with the annotations and all.” 

Jyn smiled. “I try my best.” 

“So, Jyn. Want to join us?” Han smirked. 

“What?” she frowned again slightly. 

“Join. With your violin.” he made a gesture of playing the violin. “We’ve been meaning on making Yellowcard covers. If you feel up for it…”

“Han, this is pretty sudden. We haven’t even talked about getting a violinist in the band.” Greedo spoke from the back, frowning more marked. 

“So? We pretty much do everything on the whim. Even in our concerts. So--”

“Greedo’s right… I do have to think about it, and you guys gotta talk about it.” the danish woman took the excuse. “I can… let you guys know after you sort it out.” she glanced at Hera with the green hair and fair skin. 

The woman smiled. “Yeah… we’ll be talking about it now. We’ll see you in class?” 

Jyn nodded and left. 

 

The violinist, even with her hesitation, really did like the idea. She had been lately feeling like she needed a new challenge, a new distraction even. Smiling, she went to her violin class, walking by the crowded hallways. The danish woman got to Professor Malbus’ classroom, and took out her violin and music sheets, and began playing since she knew that was his first order. She turned to the asian man, confused by his silence, seeing him massaging his temple and with a sour face. Before she could ask what’s wrong with him, a knock at the door began, and she saw the shift in him from groaning to a fake smiling man when they both looked at the door that opened slightly, revealing a ginger headed woman. 

 

“Um… hello professor Malbus,” she began. “I, um got this card…” he presented a heart shaped red card to him, Jyn almost, almost, gasped. “It’s for Luke. Um, Luke Skywalker. Would you give it to him?” 

The danish woman’s head moved harder than a changing sprinkler towards her professor and noticed his forced smile. “Sure. I’ll give it to him.” he took it from her, barely moving from his chair. 

The woman’s smile beamed. “Really? Oh thank you!” she ran out the door but came back “Please don’t tell him it’s from me!” 

“Not a word.” he did the zipping the lips mimic still with the forced smile and waved goodbye as she left.

 

The burly man’s fake smile turned into a serious face once again. With a sigh, he opened a cabinet in his desk, and threw the card into it, which really didn’t go down, and stayed almost outside of it, since it was filled with many other cards of similar way. With wide eyes, Jyn looked at her professor, who now was fully glaring at her. 

 

“Not a word. And what happened here stays here. This is every year.” he commented. “Now, begin from the top.” Jyn just groaned and kept playing, now finding out it was a day before St. Valentine's, and being Thursday, it was the day most students came to the college and decided to celebrate it today. 

 

The danish woman finished her class with no errors in her pieces, and she left the classroom, promising the secret to be left in those four walls, and walked towards the amphitheatre. On her way, she was met with Bodhi, who waved at her and asked her to seat in the outer courtyard with her, and talked. He told her about how Luke, his now boyfriend, was currently getting a lot of valentine’s day cards, and she just chuckled, feigning not knowing anything about it. The half pakistani man then asked her if she was planning on having any valentines, when they saw Shara and Kes walking over them, holding hands and carrying their instruments plus other stuff. 

 

“I’ve never had a valentine in my life…” she muttered as she waved back to the smiling couple. 

“What!?” Bodhi almost yelled.

With a quick shrug to her best friend and after seeing what’s in the brazilian woman’s hands she smiled, “Shara, did Kes gift you the cute brown plush?” 

The brunette chuckled, now close to them. “ _ Não menina _ ! It’s for you!” she grinned. 

This left the green eyed one in shock. “What?”

“Yeah. You’ve been a pretty good friend to us and Cassian, so we wanted to give you a little something as Valentine’s for friends and loved ones.” Kes explained. 

 

Jyn took the brown teddy bear, and held it at staring distance, still processing what just happened. Shara and Kes animatedly spoke with Bodhi besides her, but the danish held on to her gift, and slightly hugged it, before standing up and embracing Shara and Kes at the same time, grinning. The half pakistani man checked the hour in his phone, and claimed they were going to be late if they didn’t move. Nodding and checking to clear any tears she might have, the green eyed moved with the brazilian and puertorrican towards their classroom. Once they got in, they went to their seats to place their instruments. Kay and Cassian came over, waving, alongside the twin brothers. Hera and Han were already there, alongside Chewie and Greedo, and another man that held the green haired woman by her waist. Said woman called for Jyn over, and she went to meet the band. 

 

“So, did you give it any thoughts?” Han asked, smirking. 

“...Not really.” she answered truthfully.

Hera sighed. “Look, we really need a violinist. It’s for this competition we’ll be participating. Will help the university to cover some money and recognition against Empire University.”

“Oh, you mean…”

“Yes, Battle of the bands, college edition. We’re actually on the last round, they’re permitting us to add a new member.” 

The man besides Hera, a blind one, spoke “They already got a new one. They got someone to play the keys.”

“And our violinist is already better.” Han threw an arm around her arms. “Whaddya say?” the brown haired man grinned widely at her. 

 

She glanced over her friends, who stood by the first violin’s section, talking and giving each other chocolates and presents. There were only two, that were watching over her, and those were two pairs of brown eyes and brunettes, one had a slight shadow of his beard and moustache, while the other one had her hair with a slight braid crossing her straight long hair. Leia turned her back, but Cassian lingered partially, still frowning but hiding whatever his eyes did not want to show her. 

 

“...You know what? I’ll join.”

Greedo made a fist raised to his shoulder and lowered by the elbow, while Hera crossed her arms and gave a warm smile as her boyfriend did the same. 

Han seemed like he just received Chewie’s bass and was the best thing in the world. “Do you have an electric violin?”

“Better.” Jyn smirked now. “I got some cables to turn my violin into an electric. I also have my own amp. A Laney amp.”

“Perfect!” Hera began. “We usually have practice on fridays. We’ll make an original piece and a cover. We’re still debating on which cover it will be, if Mägo de Oz’s  _ la posada de los muertos _ , Alestorm’s Keelhauled but violin instead of a keyboard, or simply Yellowcard’s Believe. We’ll debate on it. Hear them out. Study them.”

“Wait…  _ La posada de los muertos _ ?” the danish woman noticing the metal influences in these songs. And she did like it but… “Isn’t this one really hard to find?”

The other woman smiled again, and noticing Chirrut urging them to take their positions, she spoke, while holding her shoulder, “I trust you can pull the songs by ear.” 

 

The group disbanded to their places, and so, the danish woman went to her group of friends. There were still people settling in. Noticing the twins, Cassian, Kay, Shara, Kes, and Bodhi all staring at her as she came over. Ezra and Sabine sat already in their chairs. Leia was glaring, but she could see it wasn’t aimed at her, but just at Han behind her. The mexican man, was still with the same expression.

 

“What was that, Jyn?” Leia asked.

“What was what?” she was confused.

“ _ That _ .” she spat, gesturing with her hand as Luke said her name trying to calm her. 

“They offered me a gig. I took it.” She shrugged. 

“ _ Han _ offering  _ you _ a gig?” the brunette scoffed. “Good luck surviving that with Hera and her crew.”

“Hey, what’s your problem?” Ezra spoke up behind Jyn

“ _ My _ problem, is that--” 

“Alright, students! Let’s start with our music for today!” Chirrut spoke loudly, to call for attention.

 

Leia huffed and left to her seat, Luke seating besides her while Cassian and Kay sat behind. Bodhi took the seat besides Jyn, giving a worried glance, but still let her be, knowing she would prefer the silence over. The danish woman ignored everybody, not wanting to face whatever judgement they were bringing out towards her, not wanting to relive her high school time in the Empire’s education, in which judgement and facades ruled daily. Sniffing slightly, she began to order today’s music. There was a collective dread, as they found out the piece for today was “I knew I loved you” by Morricone. The musicians took to their positions, and waited for the direction of the professor, to start with the bass players. 

 

The violins followed after the bass’s bars were done, and the melody began. It was a contrast from gravely background start towards the hopeful tones. There was a pause, and the turn for the violas with cello came. Flutes and horns accompanied for the melody. The piece was one peaceful, that transmitted a hopeful emotion towards love, or at least that’s how Jyn interpreted the play. She couldn’t help but glance towards Cassian, once they finished playing the shot piece, only to find he was doing the same, but from the corner of his eyes. He was still unreadable, yet, the danish woman saw something in his eyes, something that if she had blinked, would’ve missed it, something that made her unsure of why he have it…

 

_ Hope. _

 

Shaking her head, she faced the professor once again who was beginning to have a slight frown, even with the smile he had. He began to direct the students into making the best version ever. When he came over to the first violins after the bass, violas and cellos, his temple showed more marks of his slight disapproval, and it was more prominent when Leia fussed. The blind man muttered something quick towards her, and that seemed to put her calm. They all began to play, over his conducting, until the green eyed woman heard the phone in her pocket vibrate. Seeming to understand, Chirrut left her leave, to answer. She stood up, walked out to the back of the stage, and slid her thumb in the green button before bringing it to her ear, waiting for the familiar voice oh her caretaker.. 

 

“Hello, is this a Miss Erso?” a stranger’s voice rang, 

“Yes?” she frowned.

“We retrieve the phone from a Mr. Guerra. Told us to call you…” he paused. “I’m sorry Miss, but, a fire erupted in the apartment, something about a gas leak…”

 

Blackness appeared, and then light came as she opened her eyelids. Sirens rang all around her, as she stood still, watching the firefighters pumping water towards her floor’s building. A blanket was covering her, finding it was one of those the EMT hand to shocked patients. Coming to regain her senses, she checked her phone, finding over five missed calls from Bodhi and many other text messages. Jyn decided to not pay attention to it now, and find out about where Saw was. A strange sense of numbness was what kept her going, as silence in her mind kept her without feelings clouding her. She walked, and continued on, finding the person that called her. She found the man, a dark skinned one that glanced over her, instantly guessing who she was. 

 

“Miss Erso?” she nodded. “I’m sorry to inform you, umm… your father… he…”

“...he passed away?” now it was the man that nodded. “Where did you find him?” 

“I’m sorry?” now he was confused. 

“Did he die in the living room or the bedroom?”

Still wondering, he decided to ask her. “In the living room. Since your room was on the other way, not much was destroyed but if you need any--”

“Did his piano burn with him?” the danish woman interrupted him, still unfazzed. 

“Um… yes it did, but I don’t believe that has any relevance to…”

“Good.” she nodded. “He died with his baby…”

  
  


The man began to drill her on the procedure of what to and to start contacting her next of kin. At that moment, she noticed she was alone, all over again, not having a next of kin or any family left. A sudden darkness was looming to overpower her once again, doubting about where to go and what to do, now that she didn’t even have a house to stay. Just when she was about to crumble, a pressure in her right shoulder came, and she looked up, finding someone she trusted. 

 

“Professor Malbus…” she whispered, seeing the burly man give her a small smile. 

“Call me Baze, 妹妹, now, let’s get your stuff and finish the process…” he pulled her arm a bit to help her.

 

Jyn silently thank the man, and began through the process. Some dark humor in her joked that Saw got his cremation earlier than he expected to get it, so all that was left was make the small ceremony and finish his wishes. Baze went over to take her belongings, the ones that still worked (mostly it was some violin books and few clothing she had) and claimed he was going to take them towards his home so she could move with him until she could get herself settled out if she needed to do so. She thanked him, and finished talking to the EMT man for the finishing process. Once she did, she went over to the professor, and with a quick nod from him, took the passenger seat, noticing the violin and backpack with the brown teddy bear in the back seat. The green eyed woman glanced at him, and he just shrugged, claimed her friends got worried seeing her dart faster than a bullet away from the university. He continued that Cassian was about to follow her, until Bodhi stopped him, challenging if he even knew where Jyn would be and if she was going to want the help. Chirrut, watching the interaction, had called to his husband who came over to the stage room, having finished with the day’s classes. Baze had taken her stuff from the stage and left to his car, Bodhi texting him Jyn’s address, and so we come back, to the professor and the student, reaching the married couple’s home. 

 

The danish woman got down from the car, violin in hand, and studied the house. It was in a quiet suburban place, and the smell of rice wafted outside. A sudden feeling of family, home, and warmth surged in the violinist’s being, almost breaking the walls she constructed around herself. Malbus came around, and told her to go along and enter, since he was going to bring the rest of her stuff at the moment. She nodded, and with his key, she opened the door and left it in the inside lock, and walked towards the kitchen, where speakers played some kind of ensemble or orchestra, but with instruments she hadn’t heard. Chirrut was in the kitchen, smiling as he took out rice from the rice cooker and into a black small bowl.

 

“Ah Jyn!” the blind man spoke, turning around smiling, “I see you heard 平湖秋月. I got to say, my time in the chinese orchestra, I got to play the 古筝. I think the 二胡 is a perfect instrument for you to learn. I think I have one lying around you could pick up, alongside my 古筝.”

She nodded, sitting down at the small kitchen table that only had space for three people only. 

The professor sat across from her, bringing her food. “Here, eat. It’s beef in it’s beef stock. And some rice. Would you need something to drink? We don’t really drink while we eat, so--”

“老师。。。谢谢。” Jyn answered softly, picking slowly the fork she was presented, and dipped rice into the beef stock before bringing it to her mouth to eat. 

 

The older man smiled, and ate alongside her. Baze entered some minutes later, and served his own food, sitting down between Chirrut and Jyn, and discussed about their day with their students and classes, not touching the subject about the danish woman’s guardian getting blown in his own home. Soon, they all finished eating, and the burly man told his student about where her room was going to be, which was in the second floor of the two story building, to the right, across from their room, but besides the hallway bathroom. It was originally a visitor’s room, and besides it was a study room, where they kept their instruments and a keyboard. They offered the woman to leave her violin in that room or in her room, and to feel right at home. When she entered, she found the living quarters to be of cream colors, even the bed, which had fresh new bedsheets. The vanity was of a dark oak wood, and the windows gave way to the warm sunset that already claimed the ending of the long dark day. The couple left her at the door, both retreating to their room after letting her know they share breakfasts at 8 o’clock. And once alone, the danish woman, turned into the once orphaned girl when her parents died. She thought on everything she missed and regretted in life, from even the last text message she shared with Saw, which was about if pizza was good for today, and a quick yes, and no emotion whatsoever of her treasuring his care and love for her.

  
  


The warm smell of something being steamed woke Jyn up. She went to sit in the bed, leaving her legs dangling at the edge, as she rubbed her eyes. The violinist felt her eyes hurt, but decided to ignore it and get a quick change of clothing from one of the bags Baze brought up from her old house. Not wanting to think about the day before, she went down the stairs to meet with the two professors, this time, the blind man sat at the table, as his husband cooked, and again, there was music playing in the speakers by the counter. It was a large kitchen, now that she got a good look at it, and it was under her room and the study room, while under her new guardian’s room was the living room and grand piano (she took a quick glance at the area before going towards her professors, she wanted to know the place). Chirrut smiled when she came inside, and ushered her to sit in front of him, the same chair she had taken the previous night. She nodded and did as told, while the taller man brought the breakfast over. 

 

“I asked Baze to cook us some dim sum. I’ll have to ask you what you like and also if you have some special food requests for when we do groceries.” he said as he started to give her some dim sums using his chopsticks. “And will teach you how to use these. It’s easier with certain foods.” he laughed. 

“For you it might be, and you ordered me to cook dim sum, not ask.” Baze spoke with a scoff.

The other one just smiled wider. “Ah, my words are law with you, but now our 妹妹’s words are going to be law for us under this roof, right?” he directed his sightless gaze at her. 

“... I don’t want to intrude, and i believe in equal power to everybody.”

“Good.” the man chuckled. “Now, after we have breakfast, we need to get going to Yavin, you can come with us or stay here to get your bearings. I suggest you call 你的哥哥 Bodhi, he called us last night worried for you.”

 

Jyn held a curse, not wanting to be disrespectful to her patrons. She had forgotten her phone and left it’s battery to die the night before. 

 

“I’ll be going with you guys today to the college. Might need to meet up with some of my friends and try to… um… explain…”

Baze placed a hand over hers, “You don’t need to do it. We’ll be taking care of you now.”

“And today you can start your band practice.” Chirrut smiled. “Get to know Hera and Han and the rest. You know, I actually helped them out make that little band of misfits. I’m really curious as to what they are planning.”

“That’s because it will be very different to what we teach, all that rock and noise…” he grunted.

“Ah, don’t hate it ‘cause you don’t know it.” the blind man tried to do some arm gestures.

“Chirrut, no. Just, no.” 

 

The morning kept going, with the couple bickering, and making Jyn feel more comfortable than she has been in some time. 

 

“Oh! Before we leave! Happy Valentine’s day to us all!” Chirrut smiled widely. 


	2. Baletto of Ancient Aires and Dances

_ “Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad, ven y vente de fiestas, el infierno es este bar!” _

 

Jyn began her violin intro alongside Kanan after Hera and the rest of the band gave the chorus intro and Han made the intro afterwards with his guitar. The original song deemed the use of a flute or pennywhistle, but since they were only five, Jyn was making the dub of the wind instrument. Another difference is the male voice was changed to Hera’s female, and to the danish, that gave the song an interesting turnout. 

 

It has been already a month since Saw’s death and her movement to her professor’s house. The violinist still got the numb feeling of being lost in time, not really in a point mentally, but playing and distracting herself with the competition had helped her out. Bodhi was constantly caring for her, and even if she denied it, the brunette was really glad he did. Her professors also cared for her, viewing her as the niece they didn’t have. She was also thankful of them for helping her out, even offering violin help and teaching her new instruments she didn’t think was going to be able to play before, like the chinese equivalent of the violin, 二胡, and the one  古筝, a string instrument in a board, one that Chirrut had spoken of having played it in his youth days, making Baze scoff. The violin equivalent used to be the violin professor’s, also from his time when he was in school. By college he had switched to the western version and found he liked it more. His husband just passed over to the piano, wanting to join on the music adventuring, and enjoyed playing the keys. That’s when they moved to Jedha, and later to Yavin, to start giving classes at Yavin IV university. 

 

As for her friends, so far, Bodhi and the band where her contact now. Kes and Shara often came over to share lunch with her and the pakistani, and Luke Skywalker would join too, but so far as Cassian, Kay and Leia took to the distance, almost as if she was one of the untouchable caste from India. Her best friend excused them as not knowing how to act after what happened to her guardian (he evaded speaking of the subject, not wanting to cause any hurt, not knowing she was past the pain and into the abyss), but after half a month, he would just not mention them. Jyn had almost forgotten what it felt to be part of a group of friends, when one fateful thursday she was coming down the stairs, rushing to the band practice (now entering the college early mornings with her new guardians, not wanting to be alone in their house yet) and crashed against someone accidentally. 

 

“Jyn.” a voice almost whispered her name, and even if she was forgetting, that voice was engraved in her mind and heart. 

“Cassian.” she spoke, curt. 

He fell silent, passing his left hand’s fingers by his hair, strands of brown that Jyn had wished to play with the slight curls.

“Jyn,” he began again. “Um… how’s band going?” he continued, his accent thick. 

“Good… competition is coming soon.” she felt compelled to add even more, than she needed to do so. “We have been practicing each day we didn’t have orchestra, and on tuesdays and thursdays, just give an hour or two before Chirrut’s class. It’s this weekend, the battle.” 

“Good...good…” he said and opened his lips as if to say something else. He closed again, staring at her green eyes, when he decided to continue. “I wish you luck. I hear it’s going to be at Scarif. Imperial territory…”

_ ‘So he has been keeping tabs… _ ’ she thought. “Yeah. But we got something planned.”

He chuckled. “I bet. Han and his friends can be pretty overboarding with ideas…”

“Yeah, reminds me of my time before college. I used to be full of that arrogance.” it was her who chuckled, and made Cassian stiffen.

“ _Entonces,_ _éxito_. See you around.” he finished and walked away, leaving Jyn confused once again. 

 

The violinist went running down the stairs, to bump into a crying woman hat ran past her. Curiosity overcame her and so she walked softly towards where the lady hid, only to be interrupted by a guitar and someone beginning to sing…

 

_ “Hey Jude, don't make it bad _ __  
_ Take a sad song and make it better _ __  
_ Remember to let her into your heart _ _  
_ __ Then you can start to make it better”

 

It was Han, playing his acoustic guitar to the redhead woman. There were already people gathering close by, and noticing the female’s tears, came over to give the next verses of the song. Jyn joined too, something about being in a group that wanted to help a stranger being compelling. It was by the last part of the song that she checked the hour and pulled her band mate out, both late already for band practice.   
  


 

And both reached band practice, for “ _ La posada de los muertos _ ”, and landing on them playing, her still slightly distracted over Cassian, the small gathering seconds before band practice, and the numbness of the sudden changes in her life. For this cover, she had many violin riffs and almost a whole melody out, difference to Believe, which she practically felt she stood and gave the same three notes almost over and over, but she still enjoyed playing it. She was forced to learn the songs by ear, and watching youtube covers for the songs to perfect it, while Baze helped out with any other difficulty, often times frowning at the Mägo the Oz song and Alestorm by the lyrics (she had to translate for the spanish one). 

 

“Alright. Kanan was definitely the best option instead of Greedo for this. I think it’s under the rules we can do this.” Han claimed, sweaty from the long hour they had given to getting the song close to the original under the changes. 

“Yeah, it was.” Hera spoke. “I checked before. Wouldn’t want another disaster like last time.”

“Last time?” Jyn asked. 

“Just a huge mess we did, thanks to Han.” the green haired woman glared at the mentioned person.

“Don’t look at me. I didn’t know fire shows or light shows weren’t permitted.”

“And that’s why we have to read everything before anything. Got it?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just go over our original song one more time and head over to orchestra. I bet Chirrut is going to give us a pain again.” 

Jyn decided to not make a comment on that from Han. 

 

Once the original was done, they ran over to orchestra, minutes before it started. The danish woman went to Shara and Kes to greet them, cheek to cheek and animatedly speaking in their native tongue, now that Jyn was advanced in both portuguese and spanish. When the professor came over, she went over to sit with Bodhi, who worriedly questioned her about how she was doing and all, during their greeting. The violinist reassured him she was fine, and finished preparing her violin for the class, taking out the small electric chord she accommodated to turn her violin into an electric one (they were using now the college’s amps to hear how it would sound, although they still needed to practice on a field, given the competition was going to be close to a beach on the outside). Chirrut was already in the classroom, talking animatedly with Luke over a piece he was going to play for the next concert, which was under a month and a half, without counting spring break. Soon, the professor turned to the students, and with a wide grin, he spoke;

 

“Today, We’ll be going with Debussy! The girl with Flaxen hair. I have to say, Joshua Bell’s violin solo of this song is amazing. Just thought you guys should give it a listen!” he smiled and raised the baton, signaling the strings to be ready. 

  
  


At the count of three, the strings began on a high note, on a calm and expressive melody, the first violins starting at the top of their bows and bringing it all the way to the bottom, a start not very common, since most of the time it was from bottom to top. It was a relatively short piece, consisting of one page, being an arrangement for it being 40 bars and only at the end to be double noted to be divided by the pairs on each stand. By the 14th bar it had a slow crescendo, only to come back to it’s tempo at the 28th. The first violins and flutes took the melody, while the rest took the second background voice. 

 

To Jyn, this was a very peaceful piece. There was a faint memory, of her mama and papa playing this melody as a lullaby for her before she was 8 years old and they died. A song to calm any fleeting emotion that could bring unto. Curious, noticing she had closed her eyes during playing, the danish woman sneaked a glance towards Leia, and saw that the senator’s daughter, who was lately furious most of the time, was currently lost into the melody’s soothing. Smiling, she glanced towards her professor, and by his reaction, this was his plan all along. 

 

They finished the practice, and Chirrut, claiming he needed to check on the woodwinds and brass instruments, went to the back, leaving the strings to start their silent conversation with signs. Jyn was going to teach some new words to Bodhi, when she felt a paper crash against her back. Frowning, she turned around, to find the twin sister, with a slight scowl. The green eyed woman was about to turn back again, when she noticed what the woman was doing. The first violinist, had her right hand in a fist against her chest, softly rubbing it against her left breast in a circular motion. Jyn’s eyes widened, but quickly pointed at her, and brought her right hand, open, towards her chest, thumb pointing towards there, and slightly tapped with the finger her chest.  

 

“What was that?” Bodhi whispered to her, incredulous of what happened. 

“She just signed she was sorry, and well, I answered back.” Jyn whispered back in a daze.

“I hope you answered positively.”

“What if it wasn’t?”

Bodhi took a deep breath, and held it.

The danish woman chuckled. “I’m kidding. Everything’s fine.”

He left the air leave. “You’re mean. And I found out why she was bitchy. She thought Han and you were flirting, and she found it wrong since she  _ believes _ you and Cassian are dating.”

She scoffed. “More like Han has a thing for her. And why would she think we are dating? Wasn't it established he has me on the “sister zone”?”

“Right, right… but that tension between you two...”

“ _ Lort… _ ” she cursed.

“Also, Leia claims they're a band of misfits. Constantly in trouble, sometimes kick people out if they find no use…” Jyn zones out of Bodhi’s voice

 

The danish woman decided to give a quick look towards her favorite couple, whom were signaling very furiously with Cassian and Kay, while Leia and Luke at times gave their inputs. Jyn furrowed her brows, not understanding fully even with Bodhi’s teachings of their invented signs. She kept moving her head as if she were in a tennis match, until her green eyes met brown eyes from the second row in the first violins for a brief second, a second that to musicians is a minute to non musicians, enough time to catch something. And it was something she really was not expecting from him at that moment until he turned around and went back to making sings and whispering to his stand partner, Kay. 

 

Cassian  _ cared _ for her.

But did she care for him with the intensity he showed? 

 

“Okay! Now, let's go with The Beatles medley! It has four different songs! Go go go! Search for the piece!” Chirrut chuckled, his voice bringing the violinist out of her thoughts.

 

Ignoring what she had seen, she watched as Bodhi brought his copy of The Beatles medley. The piece had the songs of “Gotto get you into my life”, “Michelle”, “When I’m Sixty-four” and “Get Back”. It was the first time they played it, since they had given more attention to the other pieces. Some of her classmates where looking at the songs weirdly, only because they knew Michelle and Get back, since those were the most popular for them. Jyn used to be a Beatles fan, but out of the four songs listed, the last ones from the order were her favorites. The danish woman did a bit of the pizzicatos, after seeing a grand part of the first song’s part, at the start, was in this form. There were a lot of double notes, to which she liked given that each person could play a different melody. Bodhi besides her was frowning slightly, after he checked it out.

 

“What is it, Bodhi?” she asked.

“I don’t know the third song. When I’m sixty-four?” he answered. 

The greened eyed woman smiled. “Wot? This is my favorite song of these four!” she took out her phone quickly, and searched in youtube the video of the song. “Here!” 

 

She placed it in a low volume, so he could hear it, as she brought it close to his ear. The half pakistani man took her phone, and softly nodded his head seconds into the song, as he learnt the rhythm of the song. They both checked the second page out of the three pages of the medley, and counted the tempo and the rhythm, doing the small changes themselves for when the time to play came. Chirrut, sensing something anew, came over, and questioned what they did. They offered their ideas to him of the editing, to which he nodded and decided to do them once they began playing. Handing her phone back to her, Bodhi took his violin as she did the same and waited for the blind professor’s batton to be lowered. 

 

The medley had a small intro of four bars, to which it gave a silence of a note before going into the pizzicatos for “Got to get you into my life”. The eight bars for this form of playing, which was plucking them with their index fingers of their right hand while the left pressed the chords, were done all in the D chord. By the 13th bar, they began using their bows, with a repeat towards the pizzicato, giving a first finale, and on to the second finale. By the 49th bar, it was “Michelle”, and the first violins had 6 silent bars, to which they watched their classmates play, a part when cellos and violas had the melody, and memorized to which notes they played, before they joined them playing. This second song was full of a confession being voiced out, and Jyn greatly loved how her classmates gave the passion to it. 

 

Now, it was her favorite. With four silent bars in the start for her and the violins in second position, and a change of tempo, with the winds and brass having the melody to themselves. That’s when she noticed, that maybe a handful knew this song, herself and her best friend counted in those, because there was a slight confusion on how this song went, and the insecurities of how it was supposed to be played was clearly showing. The professor frowned slightly, but he kept on going, wanting to see how the students played the piece fully and later fix it. Another change of tempo, and into the end they came, with “Get Back”. This one, everybody knew it, since it was one of the most populars. It had a faster way, with short notes, and repetitive, so it was easy for Jyn and the second violins to get it. When they all finished it, wide smiles came to their faces, having enjoyed it. 

 

“See? This one was fun. Now, we need to go to the 92nd. Many people had trouble with this and I take it that almost none of you know the song right?” there were some slight shuffles around. “Right. So, I’ll start making some arrangements, while so, Jyn, if you please, take the small speaker from my bag and play the song, so as to everybody can hear it.” 

 

She nodded, and walked over to his stand and grabbed the small speaker she had suffered from at their house (it rang way too loud for it’s size), and after connecting her phone quickly with it, she searched for the song in youtube and played it. The danish woman saw Bodhi grinning as he made air violin and tapped his foot to the rhythm. She glanced at Shara and Kes, and the man sang the chorus to his girlfriend, making her blush. Han just stood up, walked over to Leia, and danced with her the song, second playing of it, after the professor asked for it. Jyn smiled, watching her friends enjoy themselves to the song, and suddenly, she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned around, to find Cassian, giving a small warm smile, as he moved his hips, ushering her to do the same. Chuckling, she did so, taking his other hand, dancing to her favorite song. 

 

_ “Give me your answer, fill in a form _

_ Mine for evermore _

_ Will you still need me, will you still feed me _

_ When I'm sixty-four” _

 

Jyn chuckled, after she finished singing the last verse of the song, as the instrumental part at the end finished with the piano. Her grin was greeted with his own, something passing between them that wasn’t visible. Darkness surrounded them, a spotlight in them. His left hand moved softly to her shoulder, not knowing if he was permitted to do so, even when the warmth of the bare touch had her burning. That’s when the danish noticed, how close the two of them stood. An angry Leia exploded the illusion of the bubble, and their sights averted towards her, who was now throwing a pencil at the clarinetist and guitarist, who chuckled as he went back to his section, making people laugh. A frustrated groan came from the woman as she took to her seat, and Chirrut walked over to the conductor’s stand, thanking Jyn with a smirk on his face. 

 

The class ended after another round to the medley, and everybody got their instruments in their boxes, leaving the stage towards their own houses. Jyn went off with Chirrut and Baze in their car, and into the home of the professors. The couple cooked while the woman did her languages homeworks, and when the food was ready, they all sat at the table together. When they began to eat, the blind man once again was smirking. 

 

“So, 妹妹, you ‘ _ fancy _ ’ Cassian, huh?” Chirrut started. 

Baze almost choked on the water he was currently drinking. “What?!” 

“What!?” Jyn repeated. “Nothing of the sort, Chirrut!” 

“Ah! But the force moved different when the two danced, and when you sang, that made him quite happy you know?”

“Chirrut…”Baze warned. 

“We just danced. As friends. Or as friends that see each other as relatives!”

“You and Bodhi see each other as relatives. How you and Cassian see each other is completely non relatives.” he joked. “By the way, I say we adopt Bodhi, what do you think Baze?”

“Well, to Cassian I am a sister.” she muttered. “Doesn’t Bodhi have a mom and a sister?” she changed the subject.

“Had is the word. He lives in the campus. It would be nice to have him but we don’t have a room for him, Chirrut.” Baze spoke. 

“Ah, let’s just empty the study room. Besides, the Living room has plenty of space for the instruments.” 

“...I’ll see what I can do.” the burly man chuckled, as Jyn smiled at the new conversation. 

 

Friday came and went, and it was Saturday. Day of the competition. The Millennium Ghost Falcom were already jumping out of nervousness, given this was the final challenge. Hera and Kanan were currently double checking their equipment as Han and Chewbacca were giving slow strumming in their guitars. Jyn was with her violin, doing pizzicatos of the songs she had memorized with them. It was minutes before they started, already having listened to the other band. The Sith Lords were composed of various older men, that their stage names began with Darth. There was Darth Maul, Darth Vader, Darth Sidious, and Darth Tyranus. Those men made their own song, an imperial march, and then made covers of Metallica, Iron Maiden, and Twisted Sisters. The four members had taken the crowd, and it presented a challenge to the contestants of Yavin.

 

“Alright, kids.” Hera began. “This is Imperial territory, but we are going to blow the mind of the judges. I hear Yoda is over here alongside Mace Windu, Qui Gon, and Obi Wan. I don’t know the other judges around but I know the ones that loves us are here.”

Han took over. “We practiced months for this, and now we got our wild card that will win us this, the violinist, now let’s give them one hell of a fun battle. May the force be with us!” 

“And with all!” they said in unison grinning. 

 

The five members took to the stage, carrying their instruments, and connecting them with their respectful cables to the amps. They quickly prepared the perfect sound check and grinned at each other, Han taking the microphone to call out their crowd. The people erupted in cheers, feeling them with more energy. Jyn looked around to their public, and saw her new guardians amongst the sea of people, and besides them, were the twins and Cassian, who gave a smile and thumbs up at the danish woman. Red cheeks came over her, and waited to start their original song. The original song was one that Han and Hera had written, and the lyrics consisted of wanting to save the world, but not being strong enough to do so. Jyn had a violin solo, by the middle of the song, to which she was joined up with the guitarist and made one hell of a show, and she would sway her hips as she played, not losing the tempo neither her footing. She had closed her eyes, to feel the melody, and when she opened them, the green eyed woman saw the crowd had joined in her movements. By the end of the song, it was another round of cheers. 

 

“Alright, people! Here we’re going with…” Hera glanced at his friends on the stage, and they all nodded, knowing what he meant. She glanced at the public, raised her hand, as did the rest of the band, and began singing in chorus  _ “Alza tu, cerveza! Brinda por la libertad! Ven y vente de fiestas! El infierno es este bar!” _

 

Jyn started her violin intro with the guitar as it was practiced, and had to contain herself of jumping or dancing fully, without stopping to play. Kanan, as he played the drums, had the most of the liberty alongside Hera, who, as the singer, had the most freedom to move, although she also had a guitar to play some parts. After this song, and letting the cheers die down, they went over to play Believe, which started with Jyn giving the intro. She had to maintain the same tempo of the notes, and do it as quick as it was supposed to be, later to be joined up by the bass, guitars, and drums, to slow stop, in which she began to give long low notes, as Hera sang. 

 

_ “Think about the love inside the strength of heart _ _  
_ _ Think about the heroes saving life in the dark” _

 

The danish woman loved this song, although, it reminded her a lot about Saw. It wasn’t because Saw liked it, but it was because of the context of the song. The violinist thought of how his last moments could’ve been, but decided to not dwell on them, because she knew he wouldn’t like her to be remembering the sad moments, instead, to think about the good ones. Like the time he teached her to play piano, or when he first burned the kitchen trying to cook and left her to clean it up and order pizza jokingly. Jyn had many good memories with her godfather, that she decided to treasure them. She glanced softly to the skies, and gave a small smile, dedicating the song to him, as she felt an inner sadness leave her body and warm her heart. 

 

Slowly, the song came to an end, and the five bandmates bowed to the crowd, and left their stage with their equipment. Now at the back, they waited for the announcement, though the televisions they had around the hallways. The Sith Lords were far into a corner, while the Millennium Ghost Falcon kept to the other, already content with being second place just in case. The conformity was short lived, because in a matter of minutes, the judges had already given their votes, and the Yavin IV university band had won. The group yelled with happiness, and ran over to the stage to receive their prize. It was a check and a plaque, that both now belonged to their university, and that made them proud. The public demanded another song, and already ready for this, they went for “Keelhauled” by Alestorm. 

 

By the end, Chirrut and Baze were at the stage, taking Jyn’s belongings with them, Bodhi alongside them, when the danish woman felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find a grinning Cassian. 

 

“Jyn, that was amazing! I had never seen you play like that.” 

“Oh,  _ hola _ , Cassian. I know it isn’t baroque neither renaissance music that is usually the hardest, but these ones I’m liking to do…” She was already waiting for the judgement.

“As long as you do what you like and love, everything is good, as long as it isn’t killing.” he chuckled. “But about covers and that, don’t sweat it. The quartet are currently doing a cover for the concert coming now in May.” 

“Really? Which cover?”

“It’s a secret.” he chuckled, but it died fast. “Do you… um… have any plans for tonight?”

“Oh, The MGF (Millennium Ghost Falcon) were thinking of grabbing a bite at the Cantina…”

“Ah. It’s alright. I have to get going and finish this engineering project I’ve been postponing…”

“You're studying engineering?” she asked incredulously.

Cassian laughed shortly, “yeah. It's my passion aside music.” 

“Damn! You must be a masochist!” she joked. “Well, see you Tuesday?” he nodded. She waved goodbye as she picked her violin case and walked to join the people she was slowly starting to consider her family.

“Jyn!” a shout behind her called. She turned back to find those chocolate brown eyes staring at her, getting close to her, almost exchanging their breaths, when he sang, “Got to get you into my life…”. The man, with a smile, walked away laughing softly to join up with the twins.

 

Hearing him sing made her freeze, and if it weren't for Bodhi, who shook her arm, she wouldn't have moved. The group of four joined in the car owned by Baze, and the couple with the best friends went over to the Cantina to celebrate. The professors gave their congratulations and left quickly, letting Jyn know that she could come and enter whenever she wanted (they had given jer a copy of the key but still offered the house in case she decided to think not to go). The twins came over, Leia joining besides Han, as Hera and Kanan sat together alongside Sabine and Ezra, whom came over for the celebration. Bodhi and Luke spoke enthusiastically besides the danish woman, who sat staring at her phone, waiting for any text message of a certain mexican.

 

“Force, Jyn. Just text him.” a woman groaned in front of her.

“What do you mean, Leia?” the green eyed woman frowned.

“Everybody knows how much the both of you pin for each other, and it's very annoying.” bodhi smirked at the senator’s daughter's words.

“We, I, well, I don't pin for Cassian.” the danish woman tried to speak.

Han laughed “Sweet cheeks, you do.” 

“... fuck you all.” she said and glanced at her phone.

 

Jyn pressed to unlock the phone once everybody was busy not giving her attention and searched for the contact she wanted. She typed a quick message, a movie recommendation, and left it sit there, as a way to call out the attention of a certain violinist she indeed did pin for. It wasn't until almost an hour, when she was back at her guardian’s house long forgotten the message, that she received an answer.  

 

**From: Cassian Andor**

_ I’m not much of a movie person, but we can talk more over some coffee next Tuesday after orchestra? _

 

She replied quickly, and went to sleep, not meeting morpheus until her mind rested. 

* * *

 

Quick steps in high heels ran from a classroom towards the main stage. Jyn Erso had been running from where her classmates were meeting to tune their instruments and later run back to the stage to support their friends and play at the end. Chirrut’s orchestra has always been the closing finale given it was the biggest group and the most advanced. The danish woman, dressed in a long dress with high heels to give her a slight height, came through the side doors with violin and bow in hand, not wanting to risk leaving it around, and took the seat besides Bodhi, Chirrut and Baze. The twins sat behind them, alongside their adoptive parents, Breha and Bail Organa, whom had taken the night to support their children. It was the quartet’s turn, the one in which Cassian, Kay, Shara, and Kes belonged in. Cassian searched the audience quickly for her green eyes, and gave a small bow and smile in her direction, making said woman blush slightly, and Leia snicker behind her. The people clapped, enthusiastically, and the musicians sat down in their chairs, looked at each other briefly, and began to play. 

  
  


Tears rolled down the danish woman’s eyes, recognizing instantly the song they were playing. Kes the cellist had the intro, giving way to the melody, that was played with the first violin, being Cassian, and when the chorous came, It was Kay and Shara giving the second voice and background joining the cellist in making the song more powerful. Cassian still went on, as Kay gave the violin part of the song, which the original had also. The instrumental part the mexican joined up, until going back to the lyric dubbing. The piece was one that was a soft one, but gave powerful parts, and Jyn understood it, finding that the song they played was one she didn’t really cared for until now, hearing it being played masterfully to perfection, and loving it. If it weren’t for the quartet, she thinks she wouldn’t have loved it. When they finished, the four stood up, and bowed to the crowd, that also stood up to applaud to their masterpiece. 

 

“Jyn, they played ‘Secrets’ from OneRepublic. That’s like…”Bodhi spoke, amazed.

“I know... beautiful…” Jyn finished, clearing her face of tears, still dazed. 

“C’mon guys. We have to go backstage now.” Luke spoke softly to Bodhi, kissing quickly his cheek, making the pakistani man to redden, and the women to chuckle. 

  
  


The four moved quickly, before Chirrut could get up and move, challenging them to a race. Laughing, the four friends ran to the back before the curtains could be closed, and met with the rest of the orchestra. The class were crowding over the quartet, congratulating them on the masterfully piece they played. Cassian thanked everybody, until he saw who he wanted to meet up. He tried to get close to Jyn inconspicuously but was only pushed away, towards his seat, while everybody took their seats. The green eyed violinist just chuckled at the mess of everybody taking their positions and just sat in her chair, smiling and motioning with hands her congratulations towards Cassian and the rest of the quartet, as Bodhi nodded joyously. Chirrut, who had actually won the race scaring them all, called to attention and the group faced the audience, and as the claps came, they bowed, and sat back to await the blind professor’s lowering the baton, Jyn’s classmates almost vibrating with the adrenaline pulsing inside them. 

 

The first piece they played as soon the asian man began conducting was The Adventures of Robin Hood, a marching piece consisting of two pages. The woodwinds and brass had the main stage, alongside the percussion. Flutes and clarinets took most of the melody, strings giving the accompaniment, and it isn’t until the 42nd bar that they get the melody, with the winds and brass giving a magical sounding. The short piece ended quickly, saddened the allegro march was ended. They stood up, faced the crowd, and back to sitting, to go on with Galaxy War’s main title, by John Williams. Trumpets and clarinets gave the intro, to a follow up of the strings giving the melody quickly, passing towards the brass and woodwinds again, the horn voicing himself playing loudly, passing later to strings giving a low music piece, as if mysterious in the stars. The winds and brass took the position afterwards of the image of the enemy coming closer, as the percussionist gave steps marked, and back to the main melody. It was a piece that lasted five minutes, and the whole orchestra loved. It was Jyn’s favorite piece of the night, even more than The Beatles piece. She could bet it was the same for her friends, but it had a special place for her, since it brought memories to her from her time living with Saw. 

 

The orchestra stood up, bowed to the public, and sat back, off to The Girl with the Flaxen hair. It was a soft melody, consisting mostly of the strings, leaving the back part of the orchestra to take a quick rest after the two strong pieces. The violins took the main voice, Luke being almost a soloist in the piece alongside his sister. The oboe and clarinets were the only woodwinds that gave the low background tone, alongside the second violins, violas, and cellist. Consisting of only one page, it ended quickly, and the orchestra, the ones that played, stood up, bowed and sat back, to play the Beatles Medley, the whole orchestra joining up. This one, they took a bit more creative under Chirrut’s tutelage, since the woodwinds and brass got to stand up and play, dancing, while the strings stayed in their seats, but still moved their hips and softly shoulders or head, as they played their favorite pieces. Even the professor danced, making the audience enjoy it more. 

  
  


Now, it was the last two pieces. “I knew I loved you” was a short one pager, but the emotions they wanted to transmit was sent, winning the crowd’s tears and cheer at the end. The grand finale came, “Ancient Airs and Dances”. It was another one pager, but this one had a repeat the start with it’s  _ dal segno _ . The violins began with the stings this piece, flutes taking the later melody, and it was slowly joined with the rest of the instruments, everybody playing the same melody, later to be divided between strings and winds with brass, as a challenge between the both sections. The first suite, named Balleto, was exactly a dance. The second part of the piece was a slow part, lowering the intensity with the _ piu piano _ , abbreviated with _ pp.  _ The end was the start, which they went back to repeating,m but with a stronger intensity being  _ forte _ . The last note for the second violins, was a non fingered D string that took a round note, giving the  _ fine _ . Bows raised, and airs finished, the orchestra stood up, giving their last bowing to the audience, that had erupted with claps, whistles, and cheers. 

 

Smiling, Jyn took her violin and raised a bit her skirt, once the curtains were closed, and walked over to her violin case. She placed her instrument and bow inside, closing the box and slinging it by one of her arms, crossing it across her body the strap, finding Bodhi close by, extending an arm to hold her hand. She gave it to her and smiled, when Chirrut came over with Baze.

“Are we ready to go to our house?” Chirrut smiled.

“Yes. Let’s go _ home _ , 我哥哥.” Jyn grinned, and was met with a face about to burst, from the change in her sentence. She was about to leave with them when a ‘ _ Jyn, espera! _ ’ came from behind her. The danish woman told the men she considered her family that she will meet them in the hallway, before turning around and meeting with the owner of the voice. 

“Jyn, hi.” Cassian spoke, showing signs he had struggled to get to her. “Did you like the piece the quartet and I played?” he asked, noticing she was being waited. 

“I did. It made me tear.” she smiled at him, her heart already giving a strong crush around it,warming her. 

He smiled. “Good good… You know…” he got closer. “I got something to get off my chest…” 

 

His eyes, brown pools that usually hid even the faintest of emotions in him, even if he had a smile on, the eyes revealed nothing. This time, those eyes hid nothing, secrets giving away to what Jyn had wanted, all along without knowing. Their eyes closed, as lips connected, electricity erupting all around her body’s nerves, a sync she didn’t doubt he felt alongside her. His left hand held her cheek, and that slight contact brought her back to the present, after feeling like her mind took her into the galaxy with violins, cellos and violas welcomed her into paradise.  She broke it quickly, but not fast enought to make a statement. 

 

“Jyn…”

“Cassian… I’m sorry but…” she focused on the roof behind him, not being able to get lost into the twin brown chocolates that she craved. “...I’m already seeing someone.”

The man stiffened, and when she let herself look back, the doors to his mind were shut closed with bolts. “What…?” 

“I’m seeing someone, it’s been a month now. Cass, i thought you didn’t want anything… after the coffee day, you didn’t come and…” she was feeling herself about to ramble, as she shielded her own emotions, “...I don’t want our friendship to ever be fucked up…” 

The mexican straightened up, after being slightly bent to reach her lips, and a sudden coldness between them was felt. “Oh… well…  _ buena suerte _ …” he took the sling of his own violin case and walked quickly away. 

“Cassian, wait…” it went to deaf ears, for he had already left. 

 

Jyn, even if she felt she had a family enough she could trust, that hollow void in her heart was purely because of Cassian Andor, and was now wondering if her actions were truly as shitty as she felt. She shook her head, running towards the men she considered her brothers, not being able to forget, that empty darkness in the brown eyes she was often haunted with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations?:  
> “Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad, ven y vente de fiestas, el infierno es este bar!”: song lyric to “La posada de los muertos”: Raise your beer, cheers for freedom, come and go out to party, hell is in this bar (lit. translation) in spanish  
> La posada de los muertos: the dead people’s in in spanish  
> 古箏 : string instrument, in a board. (pinyin with tones: Gǔzhēng).  
> 二胡: string bowed instrument. It has snakeskin as so it can have it’s unique sound. Some refer it as the chinese violin (pinyin with tones: Èrhú).  
> Entonces, éxito.: Well, good luck in spanish. This type of good luck differs from buena suerte, since this is kind of referring to letting know that the person you are wishing towards is prepared for the challenge and it’s just wishing it goes smooth, while buena suerte means they aren’t actually prepared and really need the luck. (at least, in my country it is seen like this.  
> right hand in a fist against her chest, softly rubbing it against her left breast in a circular motion. : sorry in sign language  
> pointed at her, and brought her right hand, open, towards her chest, thumb pointing towards there, and slightly tapped with the finger her chest.: pointing at something or someone is to address towards them, and the other hand movement is for fine in sign language.  
> Lort: shit in danish  
> Hola: hello in spanish  
> Dal segno: often abbreviated D.S., is used as a navigation marker.  
> 我哥哥: my older brother in chinese. (pinyin with tones: Wǒ gēgē)  
> Espera: wait in spanish  
> Buena suerte: good luck in spanish, but it’s given when someone is not prepared for what they are facing. (at least in my island's spanish this is what it means. I hope it's the same in Mexico. If it's not, sorry.) 
> 
> Searching for a supposed violin book i have, i found my past concert programs. I found out i have some of the songs mismatched so now i have to organize it. Well, the story is already planned, with their pieces and all. Just that it frustrates me now that i found I have some music pieces I don't have that we played and some programs are missing and can't organize some loose pieces I got. It certainly made me somewhat confused. 
> 
> Also, the hey jude legit happened. It's one of the best memories i have of that music school. Also, the guy that han is based in this story was a self taught guitarist, drummer, and singer. His main instrument has always been drums and we used to do sword fights with his drum sticks (i think i broke one or two of them playing that.) The kiss never happened with the one that Cassian represents but we really had developed a crush towards each other and I was dating someone. It wasn’t until two years later of that concert, that I was talking with that friend of mines (who is my best friend of forever,) that we both confessed to our crush and laughed it off. 
> 
> Often times caught myself trying to take a piece of music and dumping it into the fanfic with audio but I can’t.  
> Why does music have to be abstract. 
> 
> I hope you guys love the story. I will be updating next the college story before coming to this one while visiting chicago, (strike on my college has given me freedom to travel. even if for a bit). So next installation will be in two weeks, and the final one will be after that one. Yes, two more installations. The last one will have a prologue with a special guest. Sorry also that all the installations finish with the orchestra giving their concert. Basically that was how we marked the end of a semester, by the heaviness of the presentations. Next installation will have two concerts. 
> 
> sorry for the long note and hope you enjoyed the story. reviews and kudos are the fuels of writers here.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations?  
> Não menina: no girl in portuguese   
> La posada de los muertos: the dead people's Inn in spanish. I know it's a song's name and doesn't need translation but I just wanted to give it one.   
> 妹妹: little sister in chinese (pinyin with tones: Mèimei)  
> 平湖秋月: Pinghu moon in chinese. name of a song (pinyin with tones: Pínghú qiūyuè)  
> 古箏 : string instrument, in a board. (pinyin with tones: Gǔzhēng)  
> 二胡: string bowed instrument. It has snakeskin as so it can have it’s unique sound. Some refer it as the chinese violin. (pinyin with tones: Èrhú)  
> 老师。。。谢谢。: teacher/professor...thank you in chinese (pinyin with tones: Lǎoshī... Xièxiè)  
> 你的哥哥: your older brother in chinese (pinyin with tones: Nǐ dí gēgē)
> 
> this is going to be 2 chaptered since It's a bunch of stuff that happens. Up until now all of this has been real life experiences (except losing Saw and Moving with our favorite couple in the world. That is something I felt was needed to develop Jyn's trust issues). There's still a lot to cover before this installation finishes. so expect another long chapter (for me, 4k and 5k are the right amount. 6k+ is long) band competitions, heated arguments, facing inner demons, the other pieces, and the final concert are all in store. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it and I already hinted on how many more installations are missing until we finish this story.


End file.
